1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to systems and method utilizing with heat sources having very low temperatures.
More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relates to systems and method utilizing with heat sources having very low temperatures, where the very low temperature streams are derived from warm ocean surface water and the systems and methods derive energy potential for Ocean Thermal Energy Conversion (OTEC.)
2. Description of the Related Art
The energy potential of OTEC is the temperature difference of warm surface water and cooler water from deep below the surface. Such an energy source is practically limitless. Warm seawater from the ocean surface is readily available. On the other hand, cooler water from the deep ocean must be pumped to the surface and thus obtaining this cooler water comes with technological effort and costs.
Therefore, a key criterion for effectiveness of an OTEC power system is the specific output of energy per unit of flow of the cooler water, rather than the warm surface water.
Thus, there is a need in the art for efficient and effective systems and methods for extracting energy from ocean sources for OTEC.